In present times, individuals are known to employ filtration systems and treatments to bodies of standing water in order to reduce or eliminate the presence of surface-growth algae or other similar blooming organics. Similar filtration systems may be employed to remove surface debris such as leaves, pollen, twigs, and other small detritus by sequestering said debris into an internal capture housing. Systems known in the industry are generally understood to be either submersible (anchored at the bottom of a body of water) or “surface skimmers”, sometimes capable of self-propulsion in order to effectively sanitize the surface of a pond, lake, river, or similar body of water. Filtration may be desirable in order to prevent the ecological damage associated with uncontrolled harmful algae blooms, understood to reduce the volume of oxygen in a body of water and potentially cause large-scale die-offs of any subsurface creatures. Skimmers may additionally be employed to enhance the aesthetic qualities of a shoreside area, increasing the clarity of the water and possibly reducing the smell of putrefaction generally associated with said die-offs. Such systems are normally equipped with a filter basket or capture system, requiring frequent manual interaction (emptying the sequestered debris) in order to remain operational. Particularly for units that feature a debris storage section attached to the main body of the filtration system, emptying the basket may prove difficult. Further, systems may become clogged or otherwise disabled by a high volume of surface debris, necessitating manual maintenance and correction. Even when functioning properly, systems known in the industry are understood to require routine cleaning or replacement of the filtration element as in becomes inundated with particulate matter.
The present invention aims to provide a continuously operating means of filtering and treating the surface of any body of water via a buoyant skimmer and a remote filtration device. This arrangement will ensure that the user has easy access to the serviceable segment of the present invention, without requiring the capture of the skimmer unit. The present invention further features a reversable “backflush” function that will allow a user to clean the present invention without directly interacting with the contaminated filtration media. This functionality will be enabled via a series of operable controls exposed to the user during normal operations, requiring only an external source of clean “flush” water (ideally provided via a standard household water source) and no other special tools.